


Keeping One's Silence

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, one of the pretty hair couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Sometimes silence is kindness.





	Keeping One's Silence

Yukino held her sister's hand tightly, afraid that if she let go, she would vanish into the sky just like she had so many years ago. Sorano squeezed back lightly, but Yukino could feel her nervousness, in the sweat slick on her palm and in the minute tremor of the digits interlaced with her own. But Sorano held her chin high, and faced Yukino's curious guild mates. Though perhaps it would be more accurate to say that she was staring them down.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to ... to my sister."

The resulting expressions were a varied mix of shocked and confused. Which wasn't too surprising. Under Jiemma's reign, there had been no comradery, no one Yukino felt close enough with to tell the story of her missing older sister. And afterward... well, somehow in the glow of newfound family, she had neglected to inform them of her old one.

The thought made her cheeks burn with shame. Why hadn't she told them about this beforehand? Why hadn't she...

Rufus smiled and stepped forward, with his hand extended. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance. Sorano, wasn't it? My name is Rufus Lore."

Yukino stiffened. She hadn't... she hadn't told Rufus her sister's name! How did he...?!

Her sister hesitated for a brief second, and then placed her free hand in Rufus's with a slight smile. "Yes, that is correct. It's a pleasure to meet my sister's guildmates."

Upon noticing Yukino's confusion, Rufus directed his smile to her as well. "Judging from your expression, I can guess what you're thinking. When you joined the guild, I became curious and looked up any records pertaining to you. In so doing, I came across information about your sister."

Sorano looked at him, her eyes calculating. "And you didn't tell her that I was a criminal, in prison."

"It didn't seem necessary." Rufus shook his head, the long, dangling feather boa attached to his cap swaying. "I'm afraid the policy in the guild at the time was not to get... cozy with the other members. As there was nothing to gain from the knowledge, I kept silent. It was a logical decision, not one based in sentiment. For which I apologize. Yukino deserved to know her sister was alive."

To his surprise, Sorano smiled at him. "No. Thank you for not telling her. I didn't know if she was still alive or not myself, but even if I had... I wouldn't have wanted her to know that I was a criminal. I've done... a lot of nasty things," she confessed. "Things I can't take back. Things that make it hard to look her in the eyes, and make me ashamed to be known as her family."

Yukino squeezed her hand even tighter. "Please don't. I just want you in my life. You're my family. I love you."

Sorano swallowed heavily and nodded. "It will... take me some time to get used to it."

"We'll get there," Yukino promised.

With a sweep of his hat, Rufus bowed to the sisters. "Welcome to our extended family as well, Sorano. I believe our flabbergasted guild master will say the same once he recovers the use of his tongue."

Spluttering, Sting offered an incoherent protest to that, breaking the silence on the rest of the group.

Soon they were crowded around the sisters, asking questions upon questions.

Just outside of the circle, Sorano caught the gaze of the man that had kept his silence, and she nodded again in gratitude.

To which the masked man merely continued to smile knowingly.


End file.
